Dreams
by Spacerose
Summary: She awoke alone, yet she could still feel the electric jolts on her cheeks where he'd kissed her. She closed her eyes - damn those dreams, they was starting to feel more real than the real world itself. OCxDante
1. Prologue

Please read this first:  
_This is the first thing I've been writing for a LONG time, therefore I'd love some constructive critic. This is also my first ever Fanfic and this is a work inprogress. I do not own any of the original Devil May Cry characters, but there are going to be characers in this story that are MY OWN. Please respect that._

_***** UPDATE: *****__  
I've updated the prologue a bit and I'm working on updating the rest of the chapters as well. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, and thank you so much for your patience! I hope you will be pleased with the updates. _

**Prologue**

The apartment felt so cold and empty, even thou it was too small for anyone to actually call a proper home. The main room had just enough room for her bed, the small kitchenette was barely big enough to prepare a meal in and the extremely small bathroom where nothing to talk about - and that was it, but yet it felt empty – or rather she felt empty.

She put her feet on the floor relaxing her head in her hands and sighed out of sheer frustration. It had been the fifth night in a row that she had been dreaming about him. She didn't know who he was, or if he even existed in the real world – but it all felt so damn real, and deep inside she wanted it to be. She laughed to herself, feeling somewhat pathetic for actually starting to miss the mysterious man from her dreams.

She'd never been the relationship kind of person, not because she didn't want to, but because the men she had dated always seemed to find a good excuse to run away as soon as things started to get even remotely serious. One guy had even said that _'she gave him bad luck'_ – and that was not even the worst excuse.

She stepped into the shower, the cold water felt refreshing to her face and awoken her body. Her thoughts wandered back to the dream she had just awoken from.

_She leaned against the door frame and looked at him.__He was working by his desk, deeply involved with an old slightly worn paper.__ His silvery blonde hair seemed to live its own life, she smiled as he over and over again removed the hair from his eyes. _

_She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the back of his neck. He put down the paper and turned his head towards her and gave her a slight smile, his icy blue eyes looked tired.  
"Tough case? Anything I can help you with?" She let her hands slide over his bare and muscular back starting to give him a light back rub.  
"No it's just not making any sense." he sighed. "Damn that feels good, babe." He let out a faint growl when she started to work on a knot in his levator scapulae.  
"Let__'__s go to bed__, you look like you could need some rest__" she let her hands slide down his arm and grabbed his hand, "The old paper, and demonic mysteries can wait till the morning." She heard him chuckle before he rose from his chair and followed her__.  
"You know rest isn't really what I have in mind." He pulled her arm making her loose her balance and stumble back a step, feeling his hard muscled chest against her back. "Especially not when you look like this." She felt his lips against the sensitive skin right above her collarbone and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. She felt him smile, still with his mouth against her skin.  
"I take that as a yes then" his husky voice whispered into her ear _

He awoke, turned around to hold her and steal some of her warmth, but she wasn't there.  
"Fuck… again?" He fixed the pillow under his head, what was this the fourth, no fifth night in a row he had been dreaming about her. He sat up drove one hand through his messy white hair and yawned. His lips twitched into a slight smile when he thought of her, he could get used to that kind of life. Being the 'bad boy' and living like there was no tomorrow had its perks, but the thought of slowing down sounded more and more appealing each day – especially if he could find someone like her. Damn he could still smell her, a scent of vanilla and cherries. He was suddenly wide awake – dreams didn't leave a sent!


	2. Chapter 1

Please read this first:  
_This is the first thing I've been writing for a LONG time, therefore I'd love some constructive critic. This is also my first ever Fanfic and this is a work in progress. I do not own any of the original Devil May Cry characters, but there are going to be characters in this story that are MY OWN. Please respect that._

_***** UPDATE 2016/02/28: *****__  
I've updated this chapter quite a lot. And I'm working on the last adjustments of chapter 4 that will be uploaded today! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, and thank you so much for your patience! I hope you will be pleased with the updates.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The stripper in front of him did her best to get his attention, but with little success. Usually he would have given her his full attention – and his money – but now he couldn't get the redhead from his dreams of his mind. Hell even siting here made him feel like he was cheating on her, and she was only a dream; a very life like dream. "Sorry doll, not in the mood to night". He finished his drink and rose from his chair, starting to walk out of the club, as the stripper turned and tried to catch the attention of another costumer.

He sighed as he entered the street, every night for the past five weeks he had been dreaming of her.  
"Dreams… this shit is to damn real…" He muttered as he slowly started to walk towards his apartment. The dreams where feeling to genuine and the woman, a faint smile touched his lips as he thought of her again, he had started to actually miss her during his awaken hours. He did not consider himself as the relationship kind of guy but this woman, with her purple-ish blue eyes and a smile that made him want to smile, had gotten him to want to throw his bachelor life in the garbage bin. He chuckled to himself as he kicked on a can that was laying on the sidewalk "I'm losing my fucking mind". At first he had been certain that she was a demon, perhaps some kind of succubus, but he had been wrong. There was no demonic presence anywhere near her, if anything it was the opposite, besides the fact that she appeared in his dreams every night.

He opened the door to his shop, and home, and sighed – it had been a long day. Two jobs, both out of town and the bounty had not been worth the effort. He threw his keys in the small cracked bowl on the table next to the door then he gave his answering machine an annoyed look, the little light that flashed on it indicated that he had a new message. He initially wanted to ignore it but it could be another job – one that actually could bring in some cash. He pressed the button and immediately regretted it as he heard Lady's voice.  
"Dante, you still owe…" He pressed the button again to silence the message  
"owe you money… at least your costumers pay you." He muttered as he threw his coat on the floor, too tired to hang it on the hanger next to him – or perhaps just too lazy to do so – and started walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a large box of pizza opened it and let out a small sigh of disappointment, only two slices left. "fucking kidding me…" He gave the microwave a glance and he decided that it was too much of an effort.

He lay down on the couch and slowly started to chew on the cold pizza. Not nearly as good as warm but edible. He was too tired to even start the TV.

_/ He woke up when she moved away pizza box from his chest and put a blanket over him.  
"Hey no kiss? You made it all comfy here… but no kiss, that's rude" he mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at her; her red hair was up in a messy bun and she was smiling towards him as the light behind her formed a halo around her. "Fuck you're beautiful." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the couch.  
"Is there any pizza left or did you eat it all?"  
"I'm giving you a compliment and all you think about is pizza." He gave her a fake pout. She laughed, damn he loved her laugh.  
"Well I'm hungry."  
"Me to. Kiss me and I'll order a new pizza."  
"Sounds like we have a deal." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He felt her hand brush against his forehead and she stroke away a few strands of silver white hair from his face before she leaned in and kissed him.  
"I'm going to take a shower. I smell like old cigarettes and beer."  
"That's what you get for working in a place like that. You should have called me when you got off. I don't like it when you walk home alone in the middle of the night. There's demons out there."  
She just smiled and placed a kiss, on his forehead this time. "I'm sorry. I just figured you'd be sleeping. You've been so tired lately."  
"Don't worry about me, babe." He kissed her "Go take your shower and I call for a pizza."  
_

* * *

_She started the water to let it get warm while she stripped out of her working clothes, throwing the dark jeans and the grey shirt in the washing bin. She let her hair out and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt so good against her skin; all the stress from her work just ran off her and her entire body relaxed. She, to put it mildly, hated her job but she didn't want to cut down on her hours; not now when he struggled so hard with non-paying customers. She didn't want him to worry about the rent and putting food on the table any more than he already was._

_She turned off the water and reached for a towel. The odd feeling that something was not right, hit her as soon as she put her feet on the cold floor outside the shower. Quickly she wrapped a towel around her body and was just about to leave the bathroom when she froze with her hand on the doorknob. A strange noise, sounding like a wicked mix between an infant crying and a deep growl broke the silence and sent cold chills down her spline. She swallowed and slowly backed away from the door. Starting to fumble for the gun she knew he kept hidden in the cabinet above the sink. She released the safety of the gun, silently thanking whomever that listened that he had managed to convince her to learn the basics of handling a weapon. She kept the gun pointed towards the door holding her breath as it slowly slid open, the discomforting feeling she had felt before grew stronger. The being in the doorway looked like a solid shadow, it started to reach for her with its claw like fingers and she fired the gun. The bullets it did not seem to have any effect on the creature. Instead the bullets just seemed to go straight through it. The panic was starting to build up inside of her, as the creature reached out for her again this time hitting her hand making her drop the gun. The pain was intensive and the cut on her hand from the demon's claws where bleeding pretty heavy. The creature suddenly cried out in pain and disappeared._

_In the doorway, where the creature just had been, a larger demon stood; with greyish black skin and electrical bolts wrapped around its entire frame. She took another step back by pure instinct, and tripped over the washing bin.  
The larger demon took a step towards her and kneeled down next to her, seemingly inspecting the cuts on her hand. "Are you ok, babe?" the more than familiar voice had a strange echo to it, but she would have recognized it any time which made her freeze all over again.  
"Dante?" she stammered his name staring at the demon whom slowly started to turn into human shape. "You're... a?" She couldn't even say it. She knew he was strong and that he hunted demons. She had reflected over the fact that he'd never returned from his jobs with even a bruise, but she had never thought him to be anything other than a human.  
"I'm sorry I…" He went silent and looked down to the floor before his eyes met hers again. He was going to say something when she noticed all the blood, and three large gashes running from his left shoulder down his abdomen, there had probably been more than one of those creatures around. The fear she had just felt was gone, instead she felt a wave of panic flow over her.  
"You're bleeding!" She reached for the closest piece of cloth she could find, her grey shirt, and pressed it towards his chest. Trying to ignore the pain in her own hand.  
"It's ok" She felt his hands slowly remove hers, trying not to hurt her wounded hand any __further. "This on the other hand." He reached for a towel in the bottom cabinet at the sink and wrapped her hand with it. Her eyes were still fixed on his bleeding chest only that it was not still bleeding. She touched his chest the wounds where almost completely gone.  
"How…" she took a deep breath.  
"I'm all right Doll. Don't worry about me." she could feel his strong arms wrap around her body, embracing her into a hug. And for a second she let him, before the images of him – or the demon turning into him – reappeared in her memory and she pushed herself away from him. "What… are you?" her voice sounding a bit more demanding than she had intended to.  
"I... ehrm." he looked uncomfortable, his entire body seemed to stiffen a bit. He looked down, staring at the floor. It was not like him to be like this, he always seemed so confident, but now he looked like he was ashamed of something. It pained her to see him like that but she wanted, needed, to know.  
"I am... You need to know that I would never hurt you, I'm not like them" he looked at her again without meeting her gaze.  
"What are you?"  
"I'm half devil." The silence that followed his words was heavy./_

She awoken suddenly, her hand aced so much that she felt nauseous and she could still smell the warm blood from his wounds which contributed to the nausea. She looked down at her hand as the wound the demon had inflicted on it slowly started to fade away. It had been one of those dreams – just a lot more unpleasant than usual.  
"Just a dream… a dream…" She tried to convince herself as she took a deep breath, and another one, and another – the nausea faded of her for each breath. She lied down again, closing her eyes trying to fall back to seep but she knew it was pointless – she was to shaken, too awake. The nausea came back, this time she could not hold it back with a few breaths, and she threw herself into the bathroom to vomit.

She stepped out of the shower, the water had felt refreshing and had rinsed the last of the nausea away. She wrapped her head in a towel and wiped of some steam from the mirror before she gave herself a tired look.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" She had been dreaming about the same man for five weeks straight, that couldn't be normal? She might have to seek out a shrink or a medium of some sort if this didn't end soon.

Half devil, she had never even heard about such a thing before. Either you were a demon or you were not? And he had said devil not demon? She shook her head, and smiled to herself. No she had clearly just lost her mind, maybe due to all the stress that she had been put through lately; her job, the raise of her rent and the increased demon activity around the entire country it had all just taken its toll on her. She had the night of tomorrow and the day after that which meant she would have some time to rest and relax, maybe that was all she needed. She took a deep breath and faced herself in the mirror again, yeah some rest and it all would return to normal.

She exited the bathroom she gave her bed a tired look and then she checked the clock it was around 8, she had a lot that she needed to get done before her shift started but she could need at least one more hour of sleep.

* * *

He suddenly sat up wide awake with both his handguns – Ebony and Ivory – drawn, the pizza box fell down on the floor as a direct result of his hasty movement. He was breathing heavily – the pain still lingered over his chest and stomach as the deep claw marks slowly healed. It took him a few second to realize that it all had been another dream. He lowered his guns and looked around the room just as the old clock on the wall struck eight times. He sighed, the fear in her eyes when she had realized what he was still pained him.

"She's not real for fuck sake…" He let out another sigh and closed his eyes but couldn't really shake the saddened feeling that lingered over him. "Just a very realistic dream." He took a deep breath trying to remember the details from the dream, maybe the demons that had attacked in the dream could give him some clarity to what the hell that was going on.

_/He picked up his phone to call the pizza place down the street, just when he was about to dial the number he noticed a slight movement in the corner of his eye. Since the shower was still running upstairs he knew it wasn't her. Slowly he put down the phone and reached for the closest sword. An old sword, that he had hung on the wall since it was long past its glory days, that he had gotten as a payment for a job just a little more than a month ago. As he touched the sword a feint white glow emerged from the blade._

_A demon started to rush him, he had never seen this type of demon before. It was a faceless humanoid, but its body where more like solid smoke to its consistence. The demon seemed to slow as it saw the blade in his hand, but too late. He split the demon in half, amazingly easy, as the white glow from the sword grew stronger making the blade look like solid light._

_He had slaughtered at least four of the faceless demons, when he heard the gunshots from upstairs._  
_"Lillya…" There was no way he would reach her in time if he did not trigger. "Fuck" he swore as he changed into his demon form, he moved towards to the stairs. He could not let them harm her even if that meant shocking her with whom he was. Damn he didn't want her to find out like this but he hadn't any choice._  
_"You might reach her in time now Son of Sparda, but we'll soon find her for real and then you won't be around to protect her" one of the demons had appeared in front of him, its voice seamed to echo inside his head, and it managed to get in a good blow at him – leaving three deep wounds in his chest and abdomen – before he killed it. He rushed up the stairs just so slay the last demon as it reached for her./_

He opened his eyes again _'...we'll soon find her for real'_ the demonic voice echoed in his memory and he felt a chill run through his body. _He_ had known since a while back that she was more than just a piece of his imagination, but he had never really settled with the thought that she actually would be '_real'_. He had ruled out that out when he determined that she was not a demon, but now he wasn't as sure anymore. And _if _she was real, he needed to find her before they did. And he didn't even know whom _they _were. He quickly reached for a piece of paper and a pen, trying to sketch down the main features of the creature, or rather the lack of them.

He rose from the sofa and threw the trashed shirt on the floor before he walked over to his desk. He looked at the bookshelves that lined the wall behind it, and yawned. Just looking at all these books made him tired, but he didn't see any other way out of is, he needed to find out more about the demons. He had been looking through tons of books in his search for her but that had been fruitless, maybe he could find the faceless things at least. With no idea of where to start and just grabbed a random book starting to look through the pages.

_/He could feel her eyes on him but he just continued to stare into the ceiling. He wanted to turn to her to hold her; but he had seen how frighten she had been when she found out what he was.  
"Dante?" She half whispered and he turned his face to look at her. He almost felt afraid to meet her eyes, he feared that they would still hold the fear he had seen in them before; her being afraid of him was an unbearable thought. But all he saw in her eyes now was sadness, which did sting almost as much since he knew he was the one who had caused it.  
"You're going to leave me aint ya'?" He was trying to keep his voice sable but he had a hard time not to tremble on his words. Instead of an answer he felt her body move closer to him and she placed her head on his chest. "Never" she whispered after a while which made him let out a relieved sigh before he wrapped his arms around her./_

He awoken with his head resting in one of the books he was reading. He sat up stretching his back and gave the old clock a glance.  
"Fifteen minutes…" he said to himself and rubbed his eyes before he continued to read in the dusty book, smiling to himself as he could still smell the scent of her vanilla shampoo linger in the air around him.

Frustration overcame him as he traced the page with his finger looking for any kind of information that could lead him to what kind of a demon he was up against but he had done no progress at all. The entire day had been dedicated to research those faceless demons – but he had found nothing. None of the books he had gone through even mentioned anything similar to those faceless bastards.

He sighed and looked at down at the book in front of him.  
"Fucking hate this... there's nothing..." he mumbled to himself as he started to search through the pages of the next book in the huge pile of old dusty books. He did not even know what he was looking for, there was nothing familiar at all with the demons he had faced, nothing that could help him at least pinpoint which region of hell they came from. He sighed again, the pile of books would take him forever to look through alone. He needed help, usually he would call Lady, but since he owed her money he would never get any help from her – instead he called Trish.

"Damn, did you have to rent the entire library?" She was joking but at the moment he did not find it funny, and she seemed to notice it since she took on a more serious expression. "So what are we looking for, and why?"  
"Some sort of faceless bastard. Tall, slender humanoid shape, no face. Long fucking claws." He gave her the piece of paper he had been sketching on earlier. "I tried to sketch it up but we both know I'm not an artist." She took the paper, studied it for a while.  
"Good enough to give me an idea of what we're looking for, but I've never seen anything like this before. Where did you encounter it?" He doubted for a few second, but decided to tell her about the dreams– leaving out a more than a few details he did not think she needed to know. Like the fact that he, no matter how strange it was, had fallen in love with a woman he had actually never met.  
"So... dreams? I mean how do you know it's real? Maybe you've just worked too hard, and that is inflicting your unconsciousness?"  
He rose and walked over to the couch, picked up the ripped t-shirt and handed it to Trish. "Here... This was not self-inflicted. Oh and bullets don't bite on the bastards." She studied his shirt, then giving him a slight nod – telling him that she did believe him  
"hmm some kind of dream manipulating demon perhaps? How did you kill them, because I guess you did?"  
"With an old relic sword, the one over there." He pointed at the old sword that was hanging on the wall. A simple silvery blade, but the handle was shaped like an angel whose wings formed the hilt of the sword. Trish walked over to the sword and started to study it as he buried his head in another book.

"I think I found something... but I'm not sure. Lucis Comendentis - or Angel Venator, the angel hunter." She pointed at an illustration that looked exactly like the demons he had fought. "A demon who hunts innocent souls. It gained its name during the fall of heaven. They can only be defeated by blessed weapons. And the one you have on the wall looked holy enough." She handed him the book and he continued to read silent for a while.  
"It can't be that kind of demon, even thou it looks exactly like the ones I saw. As far as I understand they were created to eat the souls of the Angels, as a final weapon of the underworld. Once the angels went extinct – the Angel hunters did as well." he sighed, feeling slightly desperate to find the demon – and to find her if she was real.

A few hours had passed before Trish looked up from another book pointing at a paragraph.  
"Here... or no" she shook her head.  
"hmm?" he looked up from his book and gave the blonde a tired gaze.  
"No… This book says that the Angel Hunters can, if you are powerful enough, be summoned to gather innocent souls, not only the ones of angels, to help the summoner reach a higher purpose. But you sure as hell aint an innocent soul, they would have no purpose of attacking you." She paused, and looked at him as he leaned his head in his hands letting out a loud sigh.  
"I'll never find her before they do" he mumbled into his hands, but Trish seemed to hear him anyway.  
"Her? Is there something you are not telling me?"  
"Erm… well." He didn't see any way to talk himself out of it and decided to tell her about the read head that had invaded his dreams.  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, and he could feel her stare "You, the bachelor of bachelors, are in love! That's why you are so obsessed. You'd never do all this work without hell of a pay check otherwise." She laughed as he sighed loud.  
"No. I'm not..." As soon as he said it he knew he'd say it too quickly. He sighed "Fuck…"  
"The mighty Son of Sparda is in love with a dream." She was teasing him. "So I bet the dreams where a bit more frequent than once or twice." She continued while having a huge smile hon her face.  
"Can we just focus on this, please?" He was too tired to even think of something clever to counter with, and she was right; he was in love with a dream.  
"How often? It could be relevant" she suddenly sounded a bit more serious.  
"Every night, for a little more than a month." He looked at the sword again "Now that I think of it, it all started right after I got that sword"  
"Ok… That has to be your link to your mysterious dream girlfriend" He gave her a tired look before he turned his head back to the book.

Trish left shortly after midnight. They had not gotten any more information, but at least he knew what kind of demon he was up against. Now he needed to find out why they targeted her, but after yet another few hours he gave up. His eyes were starting to hurt from reading all day and his body felt stiff. He rose from his workspace and started to walk up the stairs heading for his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Please read this first:  
_This is the first thing I've been writing for a LONG time, therefore I'd love some constructive critic. This is also my first ever Fanfic and this is a work in progress. I do not own any of the original Devil May Cry characters, but there are going to be characters in this story that are MY OWN. Please respect that._

_***** UPDATE 2016/02/28: *****__  
I've updated this chapter quite a lot. And I'm working on the last adjustments of chapter 4 that will be uploaded today! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, and thank you so much for your patience! I hope you will be pleased with the updates._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She sighed and pulled the covers over her head. These dreams were starting to have a real impact on her, they were too real – she could not focus on anything and she was starting to mix up what which was reality and what which was dream. Yet again she tried to tell herself that it was stress related and that she just needed a few days ot.

One look at the clock made her realize that she had overslept.  
"Fuck! I slept the entire day?" She jumped out of bed, reached for her black jeans and her grey sleeveless work shirt that were thrown at the floor in a pile next to the bed. She took a quick look in the mirror, her long deep red hair was just one big mess.  
"Got to get this crow's nest re-coloured" she said to herself as she inspected the blonde roots that was more than visible, she put it up in a messy bun and decided that it would have to do for today. She quickly did her everyday makeup routine, skipping few steps due to the lack of time.

"You are late Lilly!" the big man behind the counter yelled at her the moment she opened the door to the bar.  
"I'm sorry, I overslept"  
"Overslept? It's 7 o'clock in the evening, you really think I'm going to buy that? Now get your skinny ass over here and start working. I have better things to do that tending this bar for ya." She hurried over to the bar, took a deep breath and started to prepare it for the evening. It was basically empty by now but in a few hours this place would crawl with creeps and semi-criminals. She hated her job, but at least it was a job

"Daydreaming again?" a blonde woman suddenly appeared next to her, smiling as she poked her in the ribs  
"Ouch! Jessie, that hurt." she pretended to look angry for two seconds before she smiled at her colleague, and friend. "And no, I'm not daydreaming"  
"So there's no tall, handsome, muscular silver haired man on your mind right now?"  
"Oh come on! I'm never going tell you anything, ever again." she laughed. And started to clean the surface of the bar. She had mention one of the dreams to Jessie a few days back, and she was glad she had only mentioned that she had 'a dream' not a second life that seemed to occur every night. She would surely send her to a mental institution if she knew – or at least tease her more than she did at the moment.

The shift went on slowly. There seemed to be more creeps at the bar than usual tonight. She sighed – slaps on her ass, getting pulled down in someone's lap, being told to show off more skin or having to parry one or two attempts of unwanted kisses, was an ordinary night at work – tonight was worse. But at least the tip had been more than generous.

"Let's go to Capulet City tomorrow? None of us are scheduled to work and there's an awesome band playing at that rock club we visited last time." Jessie had snuck up on her again. Making her almost drop the glass she was cleaning.  
"I'm not sure I can afford a hotel." She said looking at her friend.  
"Oh that's no problem. We can stay at a friend of mine." She smiled "I've already asked her" the blonde gave her a smile that looked like something straight out of a toothpaste commercial.  
"Well, I could need a night out." She smiled, getting away from this place was a nice idea – especially after tonight. "But on one condition… You'll help me with this mess." She pointed at her hair.  
"Sure, I'll drop by your place before we leave tomorrow, around 10? Does that sound good?"  
"That will be awesome. Thanks Jess."  
"No probs, oh and by the way; I'm giving you a lift home tonight. I mean there's been a lot of crazy shit going on lately and I don't want you to walk."  
"Sure thing mum." She said teasingly but she was glad for the offer. Especially since last nights dream, or nightmare might be a more fitting word for it, still lingered in the back of her head.

* * *

_/he awoke to the smell of pancakes, he yawned and stretched his arms before he left the warm bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He could hear her as she hummed along with a song on the radio. He smiled at the contrast of her soft voice to the heavy rock song she was listening to. Somehow she managed to make a song about war sound cute. He stopped in the doorway looking at her; the deep red hair was a perfect contrast to her fair skin. She wore one of his shirts which was way too big for her slender figure that moved to the music as she was setting the table. Damn this woman was beautiful._

_"Oh you're up" she turned towards him "Are… are you Hungry? I, ehm I made pancakes." He nodded and just looked at her, somewhat amazed that she had chosen to stay with him even thou she knew what he was. He felt her hand grab his and she lead him to the table; as he sat down and pulled her down into his lap.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how" he said whit his eyes fixed on hers.  
"Don't…" she smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I've been thinking about it, the entire night. And I don't care. I love you for who you are and what you are don't matter." She smiled towards him kissing him again.  
"You love me?" He couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips even thou it made him feel a bit silly. She just smiled and bit her lip.  
"Yes, I do love you, half devil or not. And your pancakes will get cold." She smiled and rose from his lap.  
_

* * *

_She was standing at the sink, washing up the plates that had been used for breakfast, smiling and humming along with the radio. She didn't hear when he came up behind her and almost dropped the plate she was holding when she felt his arms wrap around her.  
"I love you to." His husky voice was just an inch from her ear and as he placed his lips towards her neck she couldn't help the small moan that escaped hers. _

_She turned around to face him and the second she did he caught her lips with his, hungrily kissing her. His hands slowly started to pull the hem of her shirt upwards and she raised her hands over her head to help him remove it completely. He broke the kiss and for a while they were just staring into each other's eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster and her body felt hot, melting in his gaze. He was the one to break eye contact with another kiss, making her moan into his mouth. He lifted her to the counter and by instinct she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer to her. He placed her hand on her hips slowly moving them upwards stopping at the rim of her panties and with one swift movement he lifted her up and pulled them of. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his jeans and then pulled them down as far as she could, he kicked the pants of and gave her a playful smile before their lips collided once again. _

_They had managed to end up on the couch, both of their bodies where glistering from sweat. She smiled and kissed him softly on his collarbone and traced light kisses all the way up his neck before she gave his lips the final soft kiss. He smiled and she felt his hand playing with a strand of her hair. She placed her head to his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beating.  
"Is this your... you know real body? Or is it the, other?" she traced the contours of his abdominal muscle structure. And she heard him chuckle a bit, still playing with her hair.  
"This. I'm more human than I'm devil from that aspect."  
"Can you show me?" she tilted her head enough to see his face.  
"Now?" he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
"Only if you want to."  
His skin started to darken until it was almost black, it started to crack up in scale like formation letting a weak blue light emerge from within; the blue colour toned in to a deep red in the centre of his chest where the light grew stronger. She turned her head to look at his face again, he didn't look that much different; his main facial structures remained the only real difference was the small horn like formations in his forehead, besides the colour.  
"Your eyes are the same" she smiled and kissed him, his skin felt rough and dry but she didn't mind it. In fact, she was blown away by the thought that she couldn't care less about the fact that she was lying in a sofa cuddling with a devil. She placed her head on his chest again, closing her eyes as he turned back to his human form again./_

She sat up in bed. Her body burning from the heated pleasures of her dream. She bit her lip, smiling as the last memories of his touch faded from her body. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Damn, that felt real. I only wish it were" she said to herself as she lied down again, staring up in the ceiling, still with a silly smile lingering on her lips. "How the hell is reality going to keep up with that"

She was still breathing heavy when her phone rang snapping her out of her thoughts. One look at the phone display, and she decided not to answer. If her boss called her it meant he wanted her to work, and she was not in the mood for another shift. She had been working 12 days in a row, and deserved her days off. She sighed and again and pulled her covers closer to her body – making a cloth cocoon. She closed her eyes and wanted to return to her dream, but she was wide awake. Besides Jessie would arrive in any second to help he fix her hair before they were to leave for Capulet city.

Her phone rang again, Jessie this time.  
"Hello." She hurried to answer  
"Hey I'm on my way to your place now, are you awake?"  
"Yeah almost." She sat up yawning a bit. "See you in a couple of minutes." She hung up the phone, rose from the bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She took two dresses from their hangers, both of them black. Not knowing which of them to choose she threw both of them on the bed.  
"Shoes…" she muttered to herself and gave the shoe rack a glance. She decided to go with a pair of black high heels with some leather detailing. A good fit for both jeans and dress, meaning she didn't have to pack an extra pair. She picked up a bag from the floor of her closet, packed down the dresses, a t-shirt to sleep in, her makeup bag and some extra underwear. She had just closed the bag when her doorbell rang.  
"Whow, didn't you say you just got up?"  
"Eh well yeah?" She gave Jessie a confused look.  
"Damn I hate you and your flawless skin." She smiled and shook her head, but couldn't help cast a quick glance in the mirror.

About one hour later they were ready to leave,  
"By the way, is it ok with you if my friend tags along tonight? I mean it would be weird to stay at her place and not invite her out with us." Jessie said as the entered her car.  
"Of cause, more the merrier" She smiled and picked up her phone. "My music or yours, by the way?"  
"Take yours I'm so tired of my playlists by now."

They had been driving for about four hours when Jessie slowed down and stopped at a road side diner.  
"I'm starting to get hungry and we have about three more hours to drive..."  
"You don't have to convince me, I'm starving" She laughed and stepped out of the car. She was actually glad that Jessie had suggested to stop for a bite. Her stomach was growling since she had not eaten anything at home before they left.

They stepped in to the small diner and ordered some food before they went to sit at a table near the window.  
"So have you dreamed anymore of that guy?" Jessie looked at her with a smile as she took a huge bite of her burger.  
"Why'd you ask that?" she looked out of the window to avoid eye contact.  
"You have!" Jessie almost screamed. "Why haven't you told me?"  
"Eh... Well just once more." She lied as she started to nervously fiddle around with the silver chain that she had around her neck.  
"Oh what's that, is it a new one?" Jessie pointed at the necklace.  
"This one?" she smiled happy that Jessie had changed the subject. "I inherited it from my grandmother when she passed away. I've had it for a few years but I found it again a few weeks ago and decided that it was too beautiful to just keep hidden in a drawer." She handed the chain over to Jessie. In the end of the chain where a silver ring with beautifully carved markings, reminding of letters but far from readable.  
"Is it a wedding ring?  
"Well of sort" She said as she hung the chain around her neck again. "My grandmother said it was a family heirloom. Her great grandmother got it as a gift from her husband, it was meant to protect her. It's really a piece of some old sword, hard to imagine right? The sword got stolen, or sold I guess, but the ring has been in the family since."  
"Wow, I love items with a history." Jessie sad as she gave it back to her.

* * *

"Wake up Dante!"  
He pulled the covers above his head, trying to shut out the annoying voice that was dragging him out of the dream and into reality. He opened his eyes and gave the blonde a tired and irritated look.  
"The fuck Trish... I'm sleeping. Ever heard about knocking" he mumbled while sitting up and leaning his head in his hands. This time the dream had been feeling more than real and he could still taste her kisses, and it was already building up an addiction.  
"Oh come on I did knock, its noon already." Trish threw a t-shirt at him "Get dressed, and actually – you should be thanking me" she gave him a sly smile  
"What?" He looked at her in sheer confusion, pulling the shirt over his head.  
"I did some more research and pulled some strings – I think I know why the Angel Hunters are after your little dream crush." He knew she just added the last to annoy him further but he chose to ignore it, not to give her the pleasure, and just continued to look at her waiting for her to get to the point. "There is a rumour going around. Next full moon it will be a blood eclipse, happens about every one hundred year or so. And well during that night..."  
"You can bring back a fallen demon lord using the blood of the sacred... that is old news Trish" He interrupted her "and folklore." he added.  
"Well, the rumour – If you let me finish – says that there is a descendant of one of the archangels still walking among us and that the hunters have been summoned to find this person, so that her blood can be used to bring back Mundus."  
"I chopped Mundus to pieces. Even if anyone would try to bring him back, he won't have a body to return to."  
"That is where the Angel Hunters comes in to the picture. They have been promised to devour the soul of the last angel. Leaving the body empty to be used as a vessel."  
"Fuck." He pulled his hands through the thick white mess that was his hair "Are you sure about this? I mean you said it was a rumour" he sighed, if that was true he would have to find her quick.  
"Have I ever been wrong?" She smiled.  
"You didn't happen to hear anything about where she might be?"  
"No sorry, but that is good. It means that they haven't found her yet either." she gave him a weak smile "By the way I also think I know why you dream about her" She handed him an illustration of the angelic sword, torn from what seemed to be a rather old book.  
"Yeah I thought we already came to the conclusion that it had something to do with the sword."  
"Yes but look." Trish and pointed at the head of the angel. "Your sword is supposed to be wearing a halo, which is missing – If she holds the missing part that might be the connection. I mean sure, your dreams started when you got the sword, but if she holds the missing piece that could be the _reason to why_ you dream of her."  
He nodded. It sounded reasonable in his ears. Now he just needed to find her before the hunters did. With just four days until the next full moon he was not planning to waste any more time.

"I'm going to head over to Lady's place, I know she has a few books on angels. I was also planning on borrowing her computer to search social media, too see if I can find her. What's her name and how does she look?" Trish raised her brows and looked at him.  
"Lillya, but I she's called Lilly, I've already checked online." That was basically one of the first things he had done. "I don't know her last name, might be tricky finding her online without one."  
"Well it won't hurt if I take a second look. Looks?"  
"She has red hair, pale skin which almost seam to glow at times. Hot like hell." he smiled "Purple-ish eyes"  
"Purple-ish? And you said there was no supernatural about her? How many humans have purple eyes?" Trish looked at him whit a sceptical eye. Before she turned around and started to walk out of the room  
"Well... I said 'no demonic'" He called after her. He was going to read up more on those Angel Hunters, maybe talk to a few of his sources to see if they had any more information. But as this new information was starting to sink in he was also starting to feel a bit helpless – a feeling he loathed – what if he did not find her? Or what if they find her first? She could be anywhere.

"I'm fucking obsessed..." he muttered to himself as he left his room heading downstairs to the waiting pile of books.


	4. Chapter 3

Please read this first:  
_This is the first thing I've been writing for a LONG time, therefore I'd love some constructive critic. This is also my first ever Fanfic and this is a work in progress. I do not own any of the original Devil May Cry characters, but there are going to be characters in this story that are MY OWN. Please respect that._

_***** UPDATE 2016/02/28: *****__  
I've updated this chapter quite a lot. And I'm working on the last adjustments of chapter 4 that will be uploaded today! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, and thank you so much for your patience! I hope you will be pleased with the updates._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the car ride went on smoothly and they entered Capulet City just as the sun was starting to set.  
"Here we are, with about four hours to spend before the gig" Jessie said with a sigh as she parked the car outside an apartment building. "This ride felt longer than it was... You'll drive home tomorrow, or the day after that depending on how fun tonight is." She gave her a silly grin as they started to climb the stairs to the apartment.

They barely had knocked on the door before it opened and a blonde woman stepped out and almost collided with them.  
"Oh I'm sorry" Lillya said picking up an old book that the woman had dropped and gave it back to her. "The angelic wars?" She received a strange look in return and the blonde held eye contact a bit too long for her liking, she even got cold chills running down her spline.  
"Yeah I like heavy reading" The blonde finally said and gave her a weak smile as she took the book. "Oh where's my manners. I'm Trish" The blonde held out her.  
"Lilly" she said giving the woman a smile even thou she still didn't like the way the woman looked at her.  
"Jessie!" She turned around just to see a short dark haired woman give Jessie a big hug.  
"Oh Lady this is Lilly, Lilly this is Lady" She introduced them both to each other.  
"Lady, that's a quite unusual name." She couldn't help but recognize that name from somewhere. "Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude" she quickly added when she realized how harsh that had sounded and then smiled at the dark haired woman who laughed.  
"Well it is kind of unusual, and no offence taken. A friend of mine started to call me that and well it sort of stuck" she smiled and showed them into the apartment.  
"Oh Trish, you want to stay for a couple of drinks?"  
"No I have some reading to do. And I need to talk to Dante, I think I have made some major progress that I need to share with him. I might catch up to you later thou."  
The blonde, Trish, gave her another look before she left. And the name, Dante, she shook her head. It was a rather common name – It was just a coincidence.

She decided to take a shower before she was starting to get dressed for the evening. It felt so good when the warm water made her stiffened muscles, from the car ride, to relax. When she stepped out of the shower she gave herself a look in the mirror, she noticed a red mark on her neck. Taking a closer look in the mirror she realised that it was a hickey.  
"How? I haven't…" she quietly said to herself. She suddenly remembered where his lips had been in the dream "no, that was a dream… It has to be some other explanation" a knock on the door made her jumps.  
"You said something?" she heard Jessie call from the other side.  
"No, just talking to my self!" she called back. "I'll be out in a second." She gave the two black dresses she had brought a glance and quickly decided to go with a simple short tight dress with an open back. Once she was dressed she gave herself a look in the mirror, and applied some make-up around her eyes and to the hickey to cover it up, before she left the bathroom.

"Wow! You're aiming to get laid tonight!" Jessie said as she exited the bathroom.  
"You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled at her friend, wearing a short leather dress.  
"Margaritas anyone?" Lady pulled her head through the doorway to the kitchen, holding a jug with a soft green liquid content. "Let's get our heads of work tonight. I've had a rough week and after what I've heard from Jessie your job is always a pain in the ass." Lady said as she filled three glasses.  
"Cheers!" Jessie said basically drowning half her glass at once.

As they were waiting in line to get in to the club she could not help but feel watched, it made her feel nervous.  
"Lilly are you ok?" Lady looked at her with a soft smile "You seem a bit tense."  
"It's probably nothing, but it feels like someone is watching me" she looked over her shoulder again, but she could not see anybody who was looking at her. "I probably just need a drink." she laughed.  
"First round on you then" Jessie added pulling her arm as they entered the club.

"I got to go use the rest room" Lilly said to the other two as soon as the band took a break. "Save my seat" she smiled and rose from her seat, feeling the effect of the liquor they had been drowning. She was heading for the rest room when she got the feeling that someone was watching her again, but before she had the time to look around she heard a voice behind her.

"I'm sorry, Lilly right?" When she turned around she saw the blonde that she had collided with outside of Lady's apartment earlier today.  
"Yeah" she looked at the woman "Trish right?"  
The blonde nodded and smiled towards her. There was something about the woman that made her feeling a bit uneasy. "Let me buy you and the others a drink" Trish said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She froze, suddenly realizing that this woman was a demon. She had no idea of how she knew it but somehow she did.  
"You're a demon?" Trish gave her a confused look, but then she smiled.  
"Yeah, but you know I'm on the good side; don't worry. Lady's a hunter, she would probably have killed me a long time ago if I wasn't. How did you know?" Trish gave her a smile and somehow she felt a bit more at ease.  
"Honestly I don't know." She smiled "I just knew I guess."

When she came back to their table Trish had joined them. She handed her a beer as she sat down by.  
"Thanks" She took a sip of the beer and turned her attention to the band who just got back at the stage.  
"Lilly?" Trish poked her shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
"I know this is a very odd question, but; have you been having weird dreams? I mean, dreams are usually weird, but have you been dreaming about this guy?" Trish handed over her phone to her. She felt cold chills run down her spine, she just looked at the picture on the display; Dante. "I take that look as a yes. It's not safe for you out here, they are looking for you."  
She still stared at the picture, was this some kind of joke? Had Jessie told her? She looked at Jessie but her focus was turned to the band and so was Lady's.  
"What?" She looked up at Trish after a little while when her words had sunken in. "Who is looking for me?" She didn't understand.  
"It's a long story, but I need to get you somewhere where they can't find you."  
"How do you know I'm the right person."  
"Besides your reaction to that photo?" she nodded towards her phone still showing the image of Dante. "Dante's description of you were; a pale red head with purple eyes. Named Lillya. I know you said Lilly but its close enough. And Honey, not many people has purple eyes." Trish was smiling towards her.  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" She managed so say after a while, somewhat unwillingly handing the phone back to Trish. "I mean this can't be real…" she suddenly remembering the faceless demon that had attacked her if Dante was real maybe that thing was to. "that faceless…"  
"Angel Hunter, in simple English. And that is what is looking for you if my sources are correct."  
She suddenly got hard to breath, this couldn't be real?  
"I need some air…" She said and rose from the table walking towards the exit.

She took a few heavy breaths as she stepped out on the street, this couldn't be true. She turned when she heard steps behind her just to see that Trish had followed her out.  
"Here" she handed over her jacket. "Don't worry about the others, I told Lady that you and I where gonna do some pub crawling. So that she and Jessie's her name? Well so that they got the time to catch up."  
She took on her jacket, giving the blonde a nod, still not knowing if this was all a really sick and twisted joke. But something told her it wasn't.

They had been walking for a while in silence when she turned her head to Trish.  
"Why are those demons after me?"  
"I don't know the entire truth but there are rumours saying that they are hunting the last angel."  
She couldn't help but laugh a bit, an angel? This day just turned weirder.  
"They are going to be up for a big surprise then, I'm no angel."  
"Well you do have a purple tone in eyes, which is – was – a common trait amongst them."  
She kept silent the rest of their walk, she just didn't know what to say. This entire evening had taken some bizarre turns.

They slowed down an Trish nodded towards an rather big neon sign on the other side of the street. 'Devil may cry', It felt so familiar yet she knew she had never seen it for real. Trish opened the door and walked in, leaving it open for her to follow.

"How's your research going" she heard Trish ask someone as she walked through the door.  
"Not good... I've wasted the entire fucking day, with these old fucking books... nothing." She recognised the male voice in an instant, making her freeze where she stood just watching him. He was standing with his back towards the door leaned over the huge dark desk she had seen hem working at so many times before in her dreams. She was just staring at his muscular form, choked to see him for real. She had seen the photo but nothing could have prepared her to actually see him, he had been infesting her dreams for so many weeks and now he stood just a few steps away from her, and she knew she was wide awake.

* * *

He was irritated to the bone. He had been wasting his entire day doing research but nothing. The skin on his hands started to darken and he had to restrain himself from triggering into his devil form out of sheer frustration. Instead he threw the book hard on the floor, picking up the next one "I fucking hate this."  
"Well I made some progress." He heard Trish say behind him.  
"More rumours? My sources confirm what you told me about the Anger Hunters but not much more than that."  
"Well I have something better than rumours."  
He looked up turning towards Trish.  
"What…" He stopped himself mid speech when he saw the person standing behind Trish. He nearly dropped his jaw as he stared into a pair of bright purple-blue eyes. The new book he was holding slipped out of his hand and down to the floor.

He couldn't stop staring at her, had he fallen asleep while reading? He was opening his mouth to say something but remain silent, realizing that he was too self-conscious to be asleep. Usually he did not know he was dreaming until he woke up, this was different.  
"Wow look at that" Trish said "the mighty Son of Sparda is speechless, I guess there's a first for everything." He was speechless as Trish turned to the red head woman – who somehow seamed even more beautiful now than she was in his dreams.  
"Lilly… Lillya, I have to do some more research but I leave you in the hands of Dante, I hope you don't mind?" Trish smiled and left, closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

Please read this first:  
_This is the first thing I've been writing for a LONG time, therefore I'd love some constructive critic. This is also my first ever Fanfic and this is a work in progress. I do not own any of the original Devil May Cry characters, but there are going to be characters in this story that are MY OWN. Please respect that._

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREME LACK OF UPDATES.  
**_And thank you so much for the patience and all the nice comments on my previous chapters.  
Chapter 1-3 have been updated quite a lot (today 2016/02/28). Please read those again if you don't want to miss anything out.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She was actually standing in front of him; and judging by the look in her eyes she was just as surprised as he was.  
"Dante?"  
He felt his muscles tense as she said, no whispered, his name. She knew him, did that mean the dreams hadn't been one sided? He suddenly felt her skin against his fingertips as his left hand touched her cheek; not being sure if he had moved towards her or if she had moved towards him.  
"I'm not asleep, am I?" His fingers traced her jawline "Tell me I'm not siting at my desk with my head in one of those old dusty books again." He let of a slightly nervous laugh.  
"I…" She just smiled at his touch, damn her smile made him melt. He pressed his lips towards hers, the kiss was brief as he realised what he was doing.  
"I'm sorry…" He let of a nervous laugh "I don't know why I did that; we've just meet… technically".  
She laughed, and he gave her a confused look even thou he did see some ironical glimpses of this entire, somewhat bizarre moment  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. This is just so strange." She continued to laugh. "I've been dreaming of you; I know that sounds nothing other than weird, but…" She took a deep breath to collect herself, remembering his comment earlier; about him not sleeping at his desk. "I… I'm not the only one of us who have had those dreams am I?"  
"Every goddamned night, babe" They both went quiet for a while.

"Do you know why?"  
His hands traced the chain around her neck, stopping at the ring.  
"Because of this I think. It holds a link to that sword" He took her hand end walked to over to the wall "I got this as a payment for a job a little more than a month ago. I think the ring is…"  
"The halo of the angel." He saw her smile. "I thought that was just a story my grandmother made up to make this more interesting." Her fingers played with the silver chain around her neck.  
"Story?" He forced his eyes away from her.  
"Yeah, she – my grandmother – used to talk about my ancestors. How her great grandmother had an affair with a soldier, and as he had to leave for a war he gave her a part of his sword as a token that he would come back for her. But he never did, he got killed in the war. I don't remember how, but she got the sword somehow and she lost it, I think it got stolen."  
"Do you know the name of the soldier."  
"Yeah… Haniel, I think it was."  
"Haniel, like the arch angel?" she gave him a confused look.  
"Yeah, I guess? Don't tell me you think I'm some kind of angel as well? Trish mentioned it yesterday"  
"Well they want you for a reason." She was quiet for a while just looking at the ring. He placed a hand on her shoulders.  
"Don't worry, I won't let them get to you." He didn't know what else to say to her.

The entire night had gone by, somewhere during the night they had ended up in his bed. But other than a few kisses all they had done was talking and he didn't mind it one bit, hell he had even enjoyed it. Her head was resting on his chest, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on her back. 'I can get used to this' he thought as he slowly closed his eyes. He was so tired; the lack of proper sleep was starting to take its toll on him. He just needed a few moments of rest

_/He was standing on a huge field. Nothing more than tall grass in any direction, the grass where he stood was withered but just a few steps ahead it was lush and green. He took a few steps forward, and the area of withered grass grew for each step he took. Suddenly got the feeling that he was not alone, he turned around but there was no one there. A sudden and intense pain made him fall to his knees as something started to tear in him from the inside, forcing his inner devil to show.  
"Does she know what you are devil? The Son of Sparda?" A male voice echoed inside his head.  
He turned his head around, but he saw nothing but the tall grass.  
"Does she know?" the voice this time behind him. "She don't need you devil."  
"That is her choice isn't it?" he hissed out as the tearing pain increased. Slowly a bright light appeared in front of him, he had to squint due to the brightness of it. The shape of a man was standing in the core of the light.  
"You will bring nothing but pain and sorrow to her life. Destroy her and heavens wrath shall bestow upon you, devil."  
"Sorry to bring you the bad news; Heaven has fallen quite some time ago." He tried to rise but it was as if something held him down.  
"Yes, but whom says it won't rise again?" The voice started to fade as the light grew stronger, it burned him and he got a hard time breathing. It felt like he was in the middle of an explosion as his dark devil skin started to burn._

He drew a harsh breath for air, awoken by the pain that shoot through his entire body. He met her eyes and at the same moment as he realized he was still in is devil form.  
"It was just a bad dream." She whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. She knew what he was from the dreams but he had expected to see some kind of fear in her eyes; but there was none. He smiled as her hands started to nestle in with his hair, she truly was something above the usual. Even Trish took a step away from him as he triggered sometimes, and here she lied; not even an inch from his face, and she did not even flinch.  
"You are not afraid of me?" his devil voice growled rather than spoke.  
"No, should I?" Her bright eyes turned to look into his.  
"No." He slowly returned to his human form as she rested her head on his chest again. He took a few heavy breaths before he started to drift back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She stretched, turning to the side facing him. Smiling as it felt so strange to actually be lying in the same bed as him, knowing that she was not dreaming. She rose from the bed, giving her dress a glance before she saw this t-shirt lying on the floor. She hoped that he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it. Quickly she stripped out of the dress and pulled his shirt on which was basically the same length on her. So much more comfortable, she thought as she exited the bedroom.

"hmm this place does need a bit of cleaning." She said to herself as she started to pick up things that was shattered across the living room, also serving as his business office. Once the things were placed in order she started to sweep the floors and dust of all the weapons that was hung on the walls. She stopped for a moment looking at the angelic sword, as her hand touched it a faint glow emerged from the blade. She quickly removed her hand from it.  
"look but don't touch" she smiled to herself.

She turned on the radio careful not to put too much volume on it as she didn't want to wake him up. She walked over to his desk, it was just one big mess books and notes everywhere. She picked up one of the papers, it contained a messy sketch of a faceless demon – the one she had seen in her dream. "Angel Hunter." Trish had mentioned that name yesterday. Another paper had her name on it and small notes. The word 'Demon?' was written and a line had been drawn over it. He had thought that she was a demon? It did make sense; she had thought the dreams where due to stress but he was a demon hunter, of because that would have been the first guess from his side. Something else caught her attention a picture of, Trish? She placed the papers back where they were, she had no right to pry. Instead she started to pick up the books that was piled on the floor and placed them in the book shelves.

"So there's where my shirt was." She almost dropped a book that she was holding, she had not heard him come down the stairs.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked down at the, on her gigantic, black t-shirt she was wearing. "I hope you don't mind." She gave him a slightly nervous smile.  
"About the shirt or the cleaning?" He just smiled and placed himself behind her pulling her in for a hug.  
"Well both. I woke up early and I didn't want to wake you." The picture on his desk came into her mind, and she stiffened a bit, which he seemed to notice.  
"Something wrong, babe?"  
"Ehrm, I…" She silenced. It was none of her business; and Trish would never have lead her there if they were anything going on between them, she smiled towards him "Well no, it's really none of my business." Here eyes looked wandered towards the picture.  
"The woman in that photo is my mother. And yes Trish looks exactly like her." He laughed. "It's a long story, but to make it short – She was made to look like her, an ironic joke made by a demon lord. Me and Trish are, or where partners that's all."  
"I didn't mean to pry, and…" He kissed her on the neck  
"You can pry as much as you want." He turned her around and their eyes looked, the kiss that followed was filled with nothing less than raw hunger.

Without breaking the kiss, he backed her up against the bookshelves, the rather hard impact in combination with one of his hands finding its way to her thigh underneath the t-shirt made her moan. A deep burning fire lit in his eyes at the sound. His kisses deepened and her hands found its way down to the buttons of his pants, starting to undo them. He pulled the shirt of her and started to trace kisses down her neck sending chills of pleasures through her body. His hands moved to her back unclasping her bra, and then moved down to release her from her from the rest of her underwear as well. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her to the wall again. A growl escaped his lips and their eyes meet for a brief second before he in one hard stroke he entered her making her nearly scream out in pleasure, as her entire body arched towards him. He kept a slow but hard pace and it made her inside burn with a deepening desire for each stroke. She pulled his head down towards her, entangled her fingers in his hair as she kissed him hungrily. His pace increased as another low growl escaped his lips. She was getting close to her climax, making her feel the electrical jolts that exploded in every nerve of her body as he drove her over the top.

They both moved over to lay down on the sofa, their bodies entangled with each other's. Her head rested on his chest as he played with a few strands of her hair.  
"You know I think it's for the best if you stay here until we've taken care of your little demon problem." He said after a while she nodded. It was for the best and she actually didn't want to leave either.  
"Sounds good to me, I just have to tell Jessie. My friend whom I was supposed to spend the evening with" Her phone rung. "Speaking of the devil." She felt a little guilty for just leaving them last night. He reached for her phone that was laying on the coffee table and gave it to her.  
"Jessie, yeah I'm fine. I know well I" she turned her face towards Dante "found another place to spend the night. Sure. I'll be there soon, but I don't think I'll be going back home today. Well it's complicated but I, we'll talk when I come by ok? I need to get my clothes. Yeah see you." She placed her phone back on the table.  
"Would you mind maybe giving me a lift. I mean you said those demons are after me and I don't…"  
"I'm not leaving your sight, hon'" he gave her a smile.

She knocked on the door to Lady's apartment, Jessie was the one to open the door.  
"I was worried! You shou…" She stopped mid-sentence looking at Dante. Before she leaned towards her "Damn, he is hot."  
"Jessie!" She gave her friend a look hoping that he hadn't heard that comment. The grin on his face told her he had.  
"I packed your things from the bathroom." Jessie said as they entered the apartment.  
"I'll be right back." She looked over at Dante who was still standing in the doorway.  
"Lilly, tell me what's going on?" Jessie turned towards her as they entered the guest room. "I mean, that hot piece of muscles out there looks like the guy you described from that dream."  
"Yeah. Well, it's because it _is_ him" she told Jessie the entire thing without going in to deep on the details. She looked like she'd seen a ghost afterwards. "Why do demons want to hurt you?"  
"I don't know. Trish said I'm a decedent to an angel and he same to think the same thing, but I don't think, or well I don't know." She sat down on the bed and Jessie sat down next to her.  
"Do you trust him?"  
"Yes, it feels like I know him. And honestly, he makes me smile like a fool just by looking at me." Jessie rose gave her a concerned look.  
"Survive, ok? Then after that issue is done I'm going to scold you for jumping into the arms of a stranger like that." She smiled but she could see the worry growing in the eyes of her friend and she gave her a hug. "You are the closest thing I have to a sister you know, please survive whatever it takes."

She entered the hallway just to se Lady and Dante in an argument about money and she remembered why Lady's name had sounded so familiar.  
"I'm going pay you back. It's just, look here's the last I have ok?" He handed her a roll of bills.  
"You are still about a hundred short"  
"I'll give you the rest after."  
"Here." She picked up a few bills from her wallet and gave them to Lady. She noticed the look in Dante's face. "See it as pre-payment for you saving me."

"You know, I don't want you to pay." He said after a while when they were sitting in his car on their way back to his place.  
"I figured. But you are missing out on costumers who would have paid you to slay their demons, by helping me."  
"I help you because I don't want to lose you before I've even got a chance to know you; for real that is." He had stopped the car outside his place. "You'll stay right? I mean when this is all over. Will you stay? I know we just met technically but I, those dreams. I don't want to return to just dreaming of you."  
She looked at him, she had her job and her apartment but she could always get another job, maybe one that she actually liked  
"I'll stay." She said after a while, and she could see how he lit up a little.


End file.
